Weak
by Itachifan1
Summary: Hinata has always been thought of weak, kind, and gentle. Soon all of that will change. Hatred has consumed her once kind and gentle heart. Only one can save Hinata from herself but will she let him in? SasukeXHinata Rated T for language and plenty of gor
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**_  
_

_Weak..._

Yes, she has always been thought of that way. Over the years her hatred towards her clan and others has grown and manifested itself into Hinata's once kind heart. Soon she was consumed by it, eating at her thoughts and heart little by little.

Hinata had tried to stop it...stop herself from hating and spiting them so much. Now, she barely knew herself. No one seemed to notice. No one. It cut through her like a knife through softened butter. No matter how hard she had tied to stop it, it was fruitless.

You cannot simply erase hatred, no. Hatred for your sister, father, cousin, and the rest of what she called "pathetic". To pour out all her hatred Hinata knew what she must do. It wouldn't be easy though. If she were to do what she intended, Hinata would require fierce training. Training that would exhaust her to where she could scarcely see and take her into near death conditions at times.

She didn't care though. Hatred was all that drove her, all she felt, all that occupied her pale lavender eyes.

Was there not anyone that can help her, save her from the dark thoughts that haunted her in her dreams and in her consious state? There is only one...the most unexpected one. That someone has felt exactly what Hinata is feeling right now. That someone is none other than...

Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. The Same Dream

Hinata strolled the streets of Konoha trying to rid her thoughts. Unfortunately, she had little success. Her eyes wandered around trying to look for something that could interest her in the least bit.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "So boring..." She sat down on one of the benches looking up at the sky. Naruto came walking and saw Hinata.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked up and saw a 16 year old Naruto. She had gotten over her crush a long time ago and thought of it as nothing more than simple admiration. "H-hi, Naruto." Though she still had a stuttering problem Naruto can sense the coldness in her tone but chose to ignore it.

"Having one of those days?" He asked as he sat next to her. Hinata wanted to slide down the bench but thought it rude and decided against it.

"Yeah...o-o-one of th-those days." _I have a better things to do than to talk to this narrow-minded imbecile" _she thought. She looked down at her watch. "E-e-excuse me Naruto, I h-have to uh go now."

Hinata got up. "Oh...well then, bye." Naruto waved to her and she returned his wave only not as enthusiastic. She went over to her training grounds and started there.

Sasuke was up sitting in a tree when he he looked down and saw the young heiress training. "Hn..."

Hinata was throwing punches and kicks at her punching bag vigorously. Sasuke had never noticed how pretty she looked since he was always busy with training . He jumped down from the tree and went over to Hinata.

It took her a while to notice that he was standing there and watching her train. A machine was launching kunais and shuriken at Hinata, she got this to help boost her evasion. Two kunais was launched towards her and Hinata did three backwards cartwheels in a row to get out of range of the kunais.

Shuriken came flying out at her so suddenly that she didn't have time to dodge it and it plunged through her right shoulder. "Ow!" She leaned against the nearset tree and carefully took out the shuriken and stared at the crimson blood trickling down her arm.

"Damn that piece of shit machine." Hinata cursed under her breath. She saw a shadow emerge from the tree across from her and readied herself by taking out one of her own shuriken.

"Who goes there?" she demanded with her arm slightly shaking from the blood loss.

"Relax, it's just me, Hinata." Sasuke said with his usual cold and bored tone. Hinata lowered her shuriken.

"How long have you been there?" She went over to the machine and shut it off.

"Long enough to see you get hit." Sasuke saw that hatred in her eyes while she was training. "You're better than I thought, I'll have to admit-"

"Yeah I know...everyone knows that I'm weak." Anger clouded her tone and she didn't even look at Sasuke.

"You can become strong if you train with a partner. We both know that Kiba and Shino would hold back a lot but I won't hold back as much as they would."

Hinata was silent before turning around to face him and his stonecold onyx eyes. "Don't hold back as if I am still the Hinata four years ago."

Sasuke's mouth curled up into his infamous smirk. "Don't worry, I won't." He got into a stance as Hinata put up her waist long hair back into a ponytail. When she was finished, Sasuke lunged forward and threw a series of taijutsu attacks.

Hinata blocked and dodged them pretty well until Sasuke put it up a knotch. His speed increased and the impact of his attacks increased along with it. Hinata barely evaded his kick before he managed to land a blow that sent Hinata to fall back at least 15 meters.

_"Damn it all! I couldn't see his attack coming." _Hinata got up with shaky legs. _"I should be more observant and pick up my speed." _

"First," Sasuke put up his index finger, "we need to work on your speed. Your evasion is okay but it could use some improvement."

"I-is that a-a-all?"

Sasuke nodded his head once. "Today was just a start...bye." He jammed his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. "Oh right...we'll start at six in the morning, so be here on time." With those words, he started walking off.

_"Arrogant Uchiha." _Hinata headed to the Hyuga estate relunctantly. Knowing that her father would only scowl at her the way he did all the time made her hate him even more.

_Flashback_

_Hinata fell to the floor._

_"Get up."_

_Hinata struggled to her feet and coughed out blood. She went back into her stance, breathing heavily. Hanabi and Neji were watching on the sidelines._

_Hanabi wanted to stop her father from doing any more damage to Hinata but Neji held out his arm to stop her. "You mustn't interfere."_

_"Hurry up!"_

_Hinata came at Hiashi and he easily evaded her attacks. "So weak..." He gathered chakra into his hand and thrust it towards her chest. Hanabi gasped and covered her mouth as she saw Hinata fly across the room. Neji's eyes widened since he thought that Hiashi wouldn't go that hard on Hinata._

_Hiashi stood upright and looked at Hinata with those impassive eyes. Hanabi got up and ran towards Hinata. "Father, how could you go so hard on her?" She put her ear close to Hinata's chest and only heard a faint heartbeat. "Father! Hinata...she will die if she's not taken into medical care immediately!" Hanabi shouted._

_Hiashi walked over to Hinata. "Neji...leave" He waved his hand to signal him to go and Neji did as he was told. He took one last look at Hinata before exiting the room. Hanabi saw a hint of worry on both Hiashi and Neji's expression. _

_She turned her attention back to Hinata's unconscious body. "Hinata..."_

_End of Flashback_

Hinata clenched her fists to this memory of hers. _"One day...he will pay."_

She arrived at the Hyuga compound and slipped off her shoes. On her way over to her room, Hiashi walked by. They both stopped. "Training late again?" He asked coldly.

"Y-yes, Father."

Hiashi scoffed. "Don't bother...no matter how hard you train...you will remain weak. People can't change, how many times must I tell you that?"

Hinata looked down at the floor as he told all of this. "Y-y-you're wrong, Father." She looked up at him with her eyes glossy with the forming tears. "People can change, w-whether it be a positive or negative change. I-i'll prove it to you someday."

Hiashi shook his head slightly in disappointment and walked off. _"Someday, Father...someday."_

Hinata walked off to her room. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep. Another one of her dreams telling her how much she actually hated her clan and others.

_Dream:_

_"Hinata..." A voice called out to her. She turned around but nothing but pitch black darkness. "Hinata..." the same voice called out again._

_"Who's there?" She looked all around her but still saw the same darkness._

_"You hate them don't you? You crave power to show them all that you are no longer weak."_

_Hinata started running around trying to see the source of the sinister voice that's been haunting her dreams for quite some time now._

_"Kill them, that's what you want to do."_

_"No! No!" Hinata fell to her knees and held her head trying to rid herself of the haunting voice. "No!"_

_"Yes! Power...it's what you want. I can help you with that."_

_"Stay away from me whoever you are!" She clutched her head even tighter._

_"Don't try and fight away the hate and resentment towards them...embrace it."_

_"Never!"_

Hianta sprang out of her bed. She was breathing heavily and sweating. It was around midnight and the light of the moon still shone through her room and onto her pale face making her complexion look somewhat of a milky white. She looked all around her bedroom but found nothing of suspicion.

She pulled the covers back onto her and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2 for ya'. I hope you guys liked it. Anyways, suggestions, comments, and even flames are welcome so feel free to review! Thanks for reading and an extra thank you to those who review.**

**(i update faster the more reviews there are okay!) 'Til chapter three!**


	3. The Final Straw

The next day, Hinata's alram went off at 5:30. She mumbled to herself and turned it off. "_Why did he say six'o clock? He could've just chose 8 in the morning...sheesh."_

She hopped out of bed and rubbed the drowsiness from her tired pale lavender eyes. Took a quick five minute shower and then went rummaging through her closet for some training clothes. She picked out a tight baby blue tanktop that showed off her curves along with a pair of capris sweatpants that stopped mid-way at her calves.

She went over to her mirror to see if she looked presentable then put up her hair in its usual ponytail and went off to meet the arrogant Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke was already there resting his back against a tree as he waited for Hinata to arrive. When he spotted her, he got off the tree and sighed. "Finally..you're here." 

Hinata scrunched up her face in disdain. "I-It's not even s-six'o clock yet." she stuttered with a hint of anger detectable in her voice. Sasuke merely smirked at this.

"Let's get started...first is your evasion." Without warning he took out a kunai and threw in Hinata's direction. She jumped back to dodge it and another one came flying at her. Just as she caught it between her fingers Sasuke was charging at her, throwing kick after kick and punch after punch.

So far, Hinata was able to block all of them. Sasuke pulled back. "Good...so far at least. Let's see if you can handle this." He came at Hinata much faster this time. She did her handsigns as quickly as she could to activate her byukugan. Just as she did so, Sasuke was about to land a blow on her but stopped exactly one centimeter away from her face.

Sasuke lowered his arm. "You shouldn't be so hasty to activate your byuakugan. Focus on the needed before anything else."

_"Why did I hesitate in attacking her? Is it because I think she's cute? No...it can't be. Can it?" _Sasuke tried to ignore the thought but couldn't help but think how pretty she actually was the whole time they were training.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few weeks they got closer and became a little more than just acquaintances. Now, they were friends. Sometimes they would talk instead of train. One day while they were training and talking to eachother at the same time, Hiashi heard the faint noise of a stationary pole being kicked at.

He followed the noise and he couldn't believe what his white eyes was seeing. A Hyuuga and an Uchiha actually training _together._ He emerged from the tree in which he concealed himself behind with an icy stare in Sasuke's direction.

"Hinata!" He said rather colder than usual. Hinata turned around and gasped at seeing her father. Sasuke's eyes widened as he himself did fear Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi's cold stare fell upon Hinata.

"What are you doing with this Uchiha kid?"

Hinata looked down at the ground and clenched her fists slightly. She could feel her father's gaze boring through her like a drill. "Training." she replied with her voice barely over a whisper that Hiashi had to strain to hear her.

He crossed his arms. "If you're going to train, then don't train with this Uchiha. Even with the rest of his clan is dead..." Hiashi did feel sorry for Sasuke now that he had no one anymore. "...that's why there's Neji or Hanabi. Train with them, they'll go easy on you don't worry." Hiashi couldn't help but put on a smirk.

Hinata wanted to cut off that smirk of his right off with the kunai in her hand. "I'd rather train with Sasuke...he doesn't go so easy on me...and-"

"You're not training with him and that's final!"

"But Father!"

"Hinata...I forbid it. Come with me, we need to talk." Hiashi turned around and started heading towards the Hyuuga complex. Hinata sniffled trying to hold in her tears and slowly followed her dad. She looked back at Sasuke and waved weakly at him. He returned her wave with another.

_At the Hyuuga Complex_

Hiashi sat down and looked up at Hinata who was staring at the floor. "You know better than to be traing with an Uchiha."

"Father-"

"It doesn't matter if he's the only Uchiha here in Konoha. If I catch with that kid again...there will be hell to pay. Am I understood?" He said with his usual cold tone.

Hinata didn't answer.

"Am I understood?!" Hiashi repeated but shouted this time. Hinata jumped a little when he shouted. "Yes, Father" A tear fell from her pale face and landed on the polished wooden floor.

Hiashi noticed this and felt that he may have been a little harsher than he had intended, still, he didn't show it. "Leave my sight." He turned his head as Hinata slowly walked out of the room and went over to hers.

She didn't sob or cry..she just sat on her bed motionless, building up more hate for her father.

"What does he care who I train with. He shouldn't even care about me at all!" Hinata got up and threw everything off of her drawer causing glass vase to crash and break on her closet door.

"I swear one day I will kill the miserable oaf and the reat of this hopeless clan!" she cursed as she flung out her drawer cases. Her clothes landed all over the floor on her room, Hinata (as we all should know) has never been so angry with her father, even when he was still cruel to her.

This time...he has gone way past the limit.

"I hate this clan! I hate everyone in it! They will pay for all the suffering they put me through! Especially Father!!!"

Hanabi heard all the commotion from her room across the hall and came to Hinata's room to see what was going on.

"Hinata?"

Hanabi slowly opened her older sister's door and saw that Hinata was going crazy with letting out her anger. "Hinata!"

"WHAT?" Hinata shouted back in response.

"Calm down...what's wrong with you"?

Hinata abruptly turnes around and stared at Hanabi with those same pale eyes. Hanabi was afraid at the hate and anger in Hinata's eyes and she stepped back.

"You really want to know what's wrong with me?" Hinata asked almost jokingly.

Hanabi was silent and just looked at Hinata in shock. How could her sister...shy, timid, and not-so -violent sister become like this?

"Well, do ya?!...Fine I'll tell you." Hinata closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them Hanabi was frightened. Hinata's eyes had turned into dark-purple orbs.

"It's...this...clan...everyone in it has treated me like I'm nothing, like I shouldn't even exist. You and Neji and most of all, Father! If I have to endure another second of this pathetic clan I will kill everyone in it!"

"Hinata...you don't mean that-"

"Yes I do!" Hinata snapped. "I should kill you now...but what good would it do me if I did? It'll be more of a pleasure when I do it later...remember this with your putrid little brain...I will slaughter this useless clan with the very same kunai I now hold in my hands."

Hinata held up a kunai with the letter "H" engraved in it. Hanabi gasped at it. "I-its'"

"Yes, it is. The kunai mother gave me before she died. Before she had you! I hate you a lot more than the other clan members because if it wasn't for you, mother would still be alive!"

Hanabi's eyes started to fill with tears and she looked down at the floor. "I k-know it's

my f-fault why she's de-dead...do you have to r-rub it in?"

Hinata smirked at the crying girl. "The next time you see me will be when I kill you." She performed some handsigns before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**So sorry it took me so long. I've been sick with anemia for 4 weeks total..no more than four weeks. Anyways...short chapter, yes but I promise the next one will be longer and Orochimaru makes his first appearance in the story. Read and review thanks ppls!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata wandered through the woods trying to take her mind off of everything that had just taken place. She saw a shadow pass from one tree to another and knew that it wasn't her shadow.

She pulled out a kunai in case of an attack and activated her Byuakugan. She saw the shadow pass by again but it was to quick.

Hinata swore she heard a sinister laugh come from the tree behind and she spun around. "Who's there?!" Another laugh.

"Hinata...I've been watching you for quite a while now..."

Once again, she saw the same shadow...and that voice, it sounded so familiar. Hinata searched her thoughts to see where she had heard that voice.

_"No it can't be...that voice...it's from my dreams..."_

Orochimaru emerged from a tree. "Don't you wish you had more power?"

Hinata didn't answer. She was in a state of shock and her Byuakugan deactivated itself. Orochimaru chuckled to himself.. "Don't be alarmed. I'm here to help you...that is if you chose-"

"What th hell do you really want?" Hinata said as she put up her gaurd.

"You hate them don't you...you want to kill them all, right?...well, I can give you that power. The catch is you'll be away from everyone for a long time." Orochimaru knew he got Hinata with the last part of his sentence.

"I don't care if I'm away..." She thought of Sasuke for a moment. "But..if it makes me stronger, I'm in." Hinata lowered her kunai and put it back in her weapon pack.

"Excellent...if you need time to get your stuff ready then I'll meet you here in the morning...say...at sunrise?"

"Fine..." Hinata left to get herself packed and ready.

_At Hyuuga Complex_

Hinata was packing the necessities when Hanabi and her father came in. Hanabi was behind her father fearing another outburst from Hinata.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hiashi asked sternly.

"Why would you care? You never cared about anyone except for that cowering brat right there and yourself." Hinata didn't even look up at them.

"How dare you say that! Of course I care about more people than you realize!"

Hinata closed her pack and looked up at her father. "Name three more people."

"Your mother."

"And..." Hinata smirked when Hiashi couldn't name any more people. "My point exactly." Hinata headed for the door but Hiashi blocked the exit.

"You're not leaving, Hinata."

"You just want me to stay here so you can always have someone to scold so much. You think Hanabi is so damn perfect. If you don't care about me then you will get the hell out of my way."

Hiashi didn't bother in telling Hinata that he really did care about her because he knew that she wouldn't believe him. "Hinata...please..." Hanabi begged from behind her father.

"No! I'm sick and tired of all of you. Treating me like I'm nothing...I don't care what you think...I'm going to train with Orochimaru." Hinata stepped closer to the doorway in which Hiashi was blocking.

"You can't go with him. He will only use you and try to get the Byuakugan!" Hiashi exclaimed. "So...at least he'll make me stronger...nothing you say or do will stop me from going with him, NOW MOVE!!" She pushed Hiashi and Hanabi with such force that they landed on the opposite side of the room as Hinata sped off to meet Orochimaru at the planned spot and time.

_At the Planned Spot_

Orochimaru was waithing with his right hand man, Kabuto. "You came a little later than I thought." He said with his evil smile.

"I was held back by some people." The way she said her last word was practically dripping with disdain. "Are you ready to go now or do you want to take one last look at this place." Orochimaru asked.

"No, let's leave right now." Hinata said glaring at the Hyuuga complex. Orochimaru chuckled to himself. "Very well." Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Hinata sped off to their destinataion.

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update and it's such a short chapter but with school starting it's been pretty hectic lately and I don't have that much time to update anymore. However, I promise that I'll have the next chapter up by Saturday at the latest.**

**Also, I'm getting a case of writer's block, so if you could suggest something, it'll be greatly appreciated. Thanks and tune in next chapter!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Next Day_

Hiashi, accompanied by Hanabi, went to the Hokage's office. When they arrived there, they saw Sasuke in the office as well. Tsunade looked up from her desk. "May I help you?"

"Hinata, she's left the village. My guess is that she went with Orochimaru." Hiashi glanced at Sasuke. "She said-"

"More like yelled it!" Hanabi interrupted as she crossed her arms.

Tsunade drank from her sake bottle and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. "She said..."

"She said that she swears to return and kill the Hyuuga clan, which, I might add, she called pathetic."

Sasuke showed no emotion but was troubled by what he was hearing. Hinata told him that she hated her clan but thought that she wasn't all that serious.

"She's probably pissed at you for not treating her right. Still, she shouldn't have run off with Orochimaru like that. He will only use her as a container when his old body needs replacing." Tsunade took a pen and started signing papers.

"Are you going to do something or just sit here and wait until Orochimaru gets what he wants?" Sasuke said.

"Of course not. We're just going to send a team to retrieve her, like a few years ago..remember Sasuke?"

Sasuke jammed his hands in his pockets and turned his head. "I remember, that's why I don't want her to do the same thing I did."

"If this team really does get Hinata back, she will no longer be welcomed to the clan." Hiashi said colder than usual.

"You just don't get it do you?!" Sasuke shouted. "She's like this because of you! You never gave her the recognition that she deserved! Why do you think she would train all the time? To get you to pay attention to her!"

"Calm down, Sasuke...no matter how true you may be, it doesn't change the fact that Hinata is corrupt. I will assemble a team to retrieve her even if it has to be by force." Tsunade said the last part as if it were going to happen, which it might.

"Shizune, you know who to get."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Shizune (and Ton-ton) left and went looking for the right people to assemble for this mission.

_Later On_

Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Ten-Ten, Lee, and Neji showed up.

"What is it, I was just in the middle of a nap." Shikamaru yawned.

"You all should remember Hinata, right?"

"Of course we do. What does she have to do with this?" Naruto asked. "I regret to say that she has gone over to the dark side due to mistreatment from her clan." Tsunade threw a glare over at Hiashi's direction.

"Hinata? No way! Even she wouldn't do that." Sakura argued.

"Unfortunately, it is true. Last night she threw a mad fit at her father and sister then left with Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?! No! She can't!" Naruto shouted. "Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke said calmly.

"I'm sending all of you to retrieve her. Use force if necessary. Sasuke will be the leader of this mission-"

Tsunade was cut off when Naruto went retorting on how it wasn't fair that Sasuke should be the leader of the mission. Sakura hit him in the back of his head. "Shut up!"

"This is an A-ranked mission since it involves Orochimaru and Kabuto, who may try to stop you guys from retreiving Hinata. Now, you leave within the next hour so hurry up when getting your stuff together. Dismissed!"

_An Hour Later_

Sasuke impatiently waited for the others to arrive. The first to arrive was Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten. "The others are late.." Sasuke grumbled to himself. Sakura and Naruto were the next to show up followed by Shino and Kiba, then Ino and Chouji and Shikamaru last.

"Finally...let's go." Sasuke and the others started on their mission.

_At Orochimaru_

"Knowing Tsunade, she will probably send a team to take back Hinata." Kabuto stated. "No way I'm going back!" Hinata shouted.

"Relax, Hinata." Orochimaru got out of his chair. "We must send over subordinates to get rid of the leaf ninja. Kabuto, I trust that you will take care of that while I put Hinata through her first exercise."

Kabuto nodded. "Yes."

"What exactly will be my first exercise?" Hinata asked. Orochimaru smirked. "You'll soon find out. Come." Orochimaru left the room followed by Hinata.

**I apologize for this chapter being so short but I have a major case of writers block. Any suggestions are welcome...actually they are greatly needed. I promise to update as soon as possible, until next time!**


End file.
